


mirror of reason.

by outpastthemoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 8x10: Torn and Frayed, Angel lobotomies, Angel mind-wipe, M/M, Post-Purgatory, Season gr8, The Snow Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpastthemoat/pseuds/outpastthemoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This won’t hurt, she says, and a narrow blade of light pierces your eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mirror of reason.

She wears a face you can never remember, with a countenance so still you think of glaciers, of banks of untouched snow.  She holds court in a room of dazzling whiteness, and you shiver, because when she smiles, the corners of her mouth crack like the shallow fissures of breaking ice.

This won’t hurt, she says, and a narrow blade of light pierces your eye. 

It burns cold, colder than the heart of a comet.  The light splinters, shattering like a mirror into broken glass, and the splintered fragments rush madly through your veins.

A thousand shards lodge deep inside your heart.  Your blood is purified, your blood turns to ice, and you are frozen solid, down to the very marrow of your bones. 

You collapse like a dying star. 

She touches your cheek.  She asks, Are you still cold?

I am an angel, you remind her.  That is what angels _are_.

 He has a face you can almost remember; he holds you here with scorching hands and a circle of holy fire.

He spits fire with every word.  I looked for you, I searched everywhere, he says, and you wonder why.  Lights flicker, sparks fly, but he won’t let you go. 

What have the angels _done_ to you? he demands.

Nothing out of the ordinary, you say.  You look at him without interest. 

You died for me, once, he says, and it sounds like an accusation. Don’t you _remember_? 

I’m afraid I don’t recall, you reply, cold iron in your voice.

He stands at the edge of the fire, presses close to the flames.  His eyes meet yours, searching, but he can’t see past the shard of ice lodged in your eye.

You loved me, he says, and the words spit and whine like water hitting a burning ember.  I know you loved me, you can’t just _stop_. 

I’ve never loved anyone, you say placidly; you are certain of this.  You burn cold.

Well, I love _you_.  Doesn’t that mean anything?  he asks.

No, you say, but you wonder if, once, it might’ve meant the world.

The flames burn low to ground.  

Then I’ll just have to remind you, he says, and he walks through the fire and takes you in his arms.

Little flickering flames lick against your frozen lashes, against your cheeks, against your mouth: fierce scalding kisses that blister your skin wherever his lips fall, and your blood boils in your arteries, melting the splinters of ice lodged in your heart. 

You thaw under his touch.

Salt, water: there’s a tear, trickling down the glass panes of your face, its human warmth burning a trail down your cheek, melting the fragment of ice lodged in your eyes.

The ice cracks, the ice breaks apart, falling to the floor in a pattern, jagged shards that somehow spell out _eternity_.

You take each other by the hand, and wander forth out of the frozen hall.


End file.
